1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial connector receptacle and, in particular, to a coaxial connector receptacle for use in portable communication equipment.
2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional coaxial connector receptacle will be described with reference to FIGS. 13, 14A, 14B, 14C and 15.
In FIG. 13, a coaxial connector receptacle 5 includes a resin case 50 that is equipped with a hole 59 to which a coaxial connector plug is to be attached, a hot terminal that is equipped with a pin-like protrusion 53a which is to be brought into contact with a socket of a coaxial connector plug when the coaxial connector plug is attached, and a ground terminal that is equipped with a contact section 54a which is to be brought into contact with an outer conductor of the coaxial connector plug and which consists of crests and grooves. The receptacle 5 is produced by fixing the hot terminal and the ground terminal at predetermined positions, pouring resin into the space around these components, and molding the resin.
FIGS. 14A and 14B are sectional views and FIG. 14C is a bottom view of the coaxial connector receptacle. As shown in FIG. 14A, the hot terminal 53 and the ground terminal 54 are encapsulated in the resin case 50. After that, as shown in FIGS. 14B and 14C, the outer terminal portion 53b of the hot terminal 53 and the outer terminal portion 54b of the ground terminal 54 are bent so as to be brought into contact with the bottom surface of the resin case 50. The outer terminal portions 53b and 54b on the bottom surface of the device serve as an interface for connection to the wiring on the circuit board.
A problem in such a conventional coaxial connector receptacle is that its height is rather large as compared with that of other types of surface mount electronic devices. When a coaxial connector plug is attached to such a conventional receptacle, its height is further increased. Since the resin which has been used for the conventional resin case is PPS (polyphenylene sulfide), the minimum wall thickness that allows molding is 0.3 mm. Further, since the minimum thickness of the terminal is 0.15 mm, the height h in FIG. 14B is 0.45 mm at the least. When, as shown in FIG. 15, the terminals 53b and 54b are extended horizontally, a reduction in height can be achieved by the thickness of the terminals. In that case, however, the horizontal dimension W of the device increases, resulting in an increase in the requisite area for mounting.
Further, when PPS resin is used, burrs or an uneven surface may be generated in the interface between the resin case 50 and the metal terminals when the resin case is molded.
Also, in the conventional coaxial connector receptacle, the ground member 54 forms a wall surface which is perpendicular with respect to the bottom of the hole 59, so that the grooves for the engagement with the outer conductor of the coaxial connector plug cannot be made deep, with the result that the binding force between the plug and the receptacle is relatively small. Further, since the outer conductor of the plug and the ground member 54 are held in contact with each other mainly through the intermediation of the contact section 54a, the contact area between the two components is relatively small. Additionally, since the forward end of the outer conductor of the coaxial connector directly comes into contact with the bottom surface of the hole 59, the bottom surface is cut away or worn away when the plug is attached and detached, with the result that the contact between the outer conductor of the plug and the ground member 54 of the receptacle is adversely affected.